When She Loved Me
by Derp.Me
Summary: Song Fic of Meg the Tamer's Digimon in Canada: Part one! Story! D Song: When She Loved Me By: Sarah McLaughlin
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Digimon. Nor do I own any of the characters in this story. They are ALL property of Meg the Tamer. Except Kali, because she's me…but she's not in this one! And I also don't own this song. Except for the tiny edit in the last line…

Story: Digimon in Canada: Part one

By: Meg the Tamer  
Song: When She Loved Me

By: Sarah McLaughlin

Inspiration: SonicRocksMySocks

_When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful.  
Every hour we spent together,  
Lives within my heart.  
_

Impmon stared out at the clear blue water, watching as it crashed against the rocks on shore. He stiffened as he heard children laughing behind him, walking with their digimon. He remembered Meg...her eyes…those damn goggles she always wore… He turned around and kicked a rock, storming away from the bridge. He didn't like it there…it reminded him too much of her…

_And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears,  
And when she was happy so was I.  
When she loved me.  
_

He placed his hand beneath his bandanna. A crystal blue pendant hung there, one of a matching set. She had said she'd never leave but…she lied! Tears sprung un-wanted to his emerald eyes. She lied to him…after everything that had happened….she lied… he would never be able to forgive her for that….

_Through the summer and the fall,  
We had each other that was all.  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be.  
_

But he couldn't help but remember her… her laugh…the way she used to hug him… He winced as someone walking by him whispered to their mother. He looked like a monster…and everyone constantly reminded him of it… but Meg…she…accepted it… She…actually thought he was cute… He wiped furiously at the tears running down his face. He remembered when they sat on the bridge…it was their spot. He sniffled and turned, looking back at it sadly. He couldn't help but walk back and clamber up on the wall, sitting and staring down at the water.

_And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her,  
And I knew that she loved me.  
_

Meg was special to him…but she had grown up…and grown out of her Digimon phase. He hadn't thought it was possible, but as soon as_ he _came into the picture…it was like she had forgotten all about him. Six years ago…that was the last time he had seen any of them…He highly doubted that they even remembered him. Not Gatomon… not Veemon… Wiz… Lance… Kali… Cody… and especially not Meg…

_So the years went by,  
I stayed the same.  
But she began to drift away.  
I was left alone.  
Still I waited for the day,  
When she'd say "I will always love you"_

"Impmon…?" He froze, and slowly turned around. There, standing taller than she had the last time he saw her, stood Meg. It was her, he knew it, no matter how much she had changed… Her hair was still the same color, and it still softly brushed her shoulders, and her eyes were still a bright sapphire… She may have been missing her goggles…and…her necklace… The tears welled up again. "Impmon it's me, Meg…" she said softly, and he went to turn away, but was caught up in Meg's arms, his face squashed against her chest. "M-meg…" He stammered, his eyes widening. Then, he closed them and hugged her back, his tears slowly drying up. "I have someone to show you…" She whispered, and set him down. 

_Lonely and forgotten,  
Never thought she'd look my way,  
And she smiled at me and held me,  
Just like she used to do.  
Like she loved me,   
When she loved me.  
_

'Someone to show me…?' he thought, and his eyes widened as a small head of blonde hair peeked over her shoulder, a pair of goggles strapped around her neck. Meg's goggles… His eyes widened even farther. "Impy…I'd like you to meet my daughter…Cathy." He blinked, and stared, then grinned. "Hey kiddo!" He said happily, giving the kid thumbs up. She stared, open mouthed, then broke into a smile and hugged him tightly. Inside Impmon smiled. Like mother like daughter…. He let out a small chuckle that turned into a full out laugh. Meg hadn't forgotten him!

_When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together,  
Lives within my heart.  
And she still loves me._


	2. Unrelated!

**This is a note for my comm' Tech class. COMPLETELY unrelated. Don't even read it.**

**Eddie Dick Media Triangle**

Eddie Dick is a Scottish professor, an expert on media communication. He realized that his students didn't know about **media text**.

(_**Media text:**__ any physical thing that communicates an idea._)

Sometimes a Media Text's message may be explicit (directly stated, no questions about it) or at others Implicit. (Suggested, implied, or hinted at.) Implicit is not the same as subliminal.(Messages sent to the Sub-Conscious mind.)

**Media Text**

What is it saying?

**Production**

How was it made?

**Audience**

Who is the intended audience?

Who is the accidental audience?

Who is the Anti-Audience? – Could someone be offended/insulted by it?

Who would buy this?

Will all people get the same message?

How might the text influence people?


End file.
